


Promise To Dance With Me

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Making Out, Slow Dancing, Wedding Reception, and there is a good bit of them in it for the most part, but tagged in the relationships because it is their wedding, mundane AU, slight mention of jaia, the clizzy isn't the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Alec is happy that his sister is happy, he really is. But he can't help but feel a little lonely at her reception, watching her and her new wife being so in love. So when he finds himself drawn to one of Clary's guests, how could he pull away?





	Promise To Dance With Me

“An open bar, my kind of wedding,” Alec heard coming up from behind him and he turned to see where it was coming from, a small smile forming when he saw someone next to him. 

Alec had seen him out in the pews during the ceremony, sitting near the middle on Clary’s side of the chapel. Even up there during the ceremony, he couldn’t help but notice how his shirt pulled against his arms, and he couldn’t stop himself before he imagined how big they must really be. When he was standing in the receiving line after the ceremony with the brides and the rest of his family, he saw him again. He kissed Clary’s cheek and called her “Biscuit” and then hugged Izzy, wishing them both a happy marriage and that he’d see them at the reception. 

Then when he walked past, Alec tried to be discreet about looking him over now that he could properly see him. He really did. But once he walked past and he could see how well his pants fit, no one could blame him if his eyes lingered. Even if he did get a playful nudge with a knowing look and a teasing, disappointed scowl from Jace. 

“Yeah, they decided that they loved us all too much to make us pay for drinks,” he chuckled, smiling. “I’m Alec, by the way. Brother of the bride. Well, one of them,” he joked, offering his hand to shake. 

He took the offered hand and gave him a matching smile, obviously trying to not chuckle at how dorky Alec was really being. “You must be Isabelle’s brother. I’ve heard about you. I’m Magnus, I’m a friend of Clary’s,” he explained. “It was a beautiful ceremony. But you’d think they wouldn’t want someone up there that would outshine them in any way,” he teased, looking Alec over. 

It took a lot to fluster Alec, but apparently that all went out the window with Magnus. “Oh uh, I don’t know about that,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. “I was just glad to be a part of everything. Izzy decided that she wanted me and Jace up there with her and Clary wanted Simon, they didn’t want a big wedding party. Just people they cared about. Izzy was definitely the star of the show though, look at her,” he said, looking over at Izzy sitting at a table, offering a fork of food to Clary. “I’m happy for them,” he said honestly, though there was a little pain in his chest with it. 

Alec really was happy for them, he loved seeing Izzy so happy. And she really was, and she was so in love with Clary it was overwhelming at times. But there was something about being at a wedding, being surrounded by things celebrating love and around so many people in love, it reminded him how single and lonely he was. 

But he shouldn’t think about that, not now. It was Izzy’s special day, he couldn’t ruin it by internally having his own little pity party. So instead he just took a breath, smiled again, and turned to look at Magnus again. “Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

Magnus smiled again, looking down at his empty cup and nodding. “Sure. How about this: you grab some drinks and I’ll grab a couple cupcakes and we can sit at a table. Sound like a deal?”

“Deal.”

Alec quickly went to the bar and ordered two cocktails and put a tip in the jar, giving the bartender a smile before heading back into the main room of the reception. He noticed Magnus at an otherwise empty table, two cupcakes on the table. “Thanks. I haven’t really eaten since this morning because we’ve been running around all day,” he admitted, sitting in the chair next to Magnus and handing him his drink.

“Well that’s no good, you need to get something in your mouth,” he joked, deadpan, and Alec almost choked on his drink as he took a sip. 

“I guess I do,” he said back, trying to shake it off before biting into the cupcake. Alec groaned at the taste, just glad to be eating after going all day without. “These are so damn good. I’m glad they went with these,” he said, all but shoving the cupcake into his mouth. 

They enjoyed their cupcakes and right after they finished, they turned and watched Clary and Izzy as they did their first dance. Alec took some pictures of them swaying around in their white gowns, looking so in love that even he could feel it. And it felt good but at the same time, it hurt. But at the end of the day, seeing Izzy there, smiling as she looked down into the eyes of her bride, it made him happy. Because Izzy is happy. Once their dance was over they called everyone out to the dance floor, and Alec shook his head as he laughed and went to get himself another drink. 

“Not much of a dancer?” Magnus asked, leaning against the bar next to him. 

“Not exactly,” he admitted, chuckling. “Maybe after I have this drink. I did promise Izzy I’d dance with her at least once tonight.”

“Will you promise to dance with me too?” Magnus asked, a small smile on his face.

Alec looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow. He didn’t expect that, but there was a big part of him that wanted to do that more than anything that night. “How could I say no to that?”

“Exactly,” Magnus teased, nudging him before going over to talk to Luke, Clary’s stepdad. 

Alec watched him as he walked away, taking his drink from the bartender whose name is apparently Maia and goes to school with Clary and Izzy. He gave her a tip before he went and sat with Jace and Simon and a couple of Simon’s friends so he could drink in peace. Or as much peace as you can get around Simon Lewis. After a couple more songs, he smiled when he saw Izzy walk over to him. “Is it my turn?”

“It’s time, my dear Alec. Get your ass up and dance with your baby sister on her wedding day,” she smiled. 

Alec got up and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He rested on hand on her waist and took her hand in the other, swaying back and forth along with the slow song playing over the speakers. It was amazing to him, and a little odd. He remembered when Izzy was just a baby, this tiny little annoyance that he loved so much. His second in command until Jace showed up in their lives, and even then it was the three of them against the world. And now she was this woman who was married. But she would always be that annoying baby sister at the same time. He smiled and twirled her around, laughing as they swayed. “Damn, you’re really married now.”

“I know, it’s so weird. I just went from being Izzy Lightwood to Izzy Lightwood-Fairchild, which in all honesty is way too fucking long of a name,” she laughed. “But I’ll put up with it if it means that I get to call that beautiful woman over there my wife,” she said, smiling fondly as she looked over at Clary for a moment. “She’s actually my wife,” Izzy said like it was just really sinking in. “You’re next. Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy soon,” she teased and he rolled his eyes, stepping away when the song was over.

“Go eat some cake.” Alec turned to leave the dance floor when he found himself face to face with Magnus, a smile on his lips.

“I believe I was promised a dance as well,” he said as another slow song started, his hand outstretched. 

Alec nodded, taking his hand and pulling him close as they started to move along with the melody. He let his hands rest on Magnus’s waist, looking into his eyes as they danced. “You know, I don’t dance with just anyone,” he said, his eyes going from his eyes to his lips before back to his eyes.

Magnus smiled at that, his arms around Alec’s neck. “Well then I feel mighty special, Alexander.” 

Everything felt right while he was dancing with Magnus, it was nothing like he has ever felt before. The whole room went away, there was no one else in the world in that moment but Magnus. Magnus, with his deep brown eyes that made him feel so warm and cozy and like home. Magnus, with his perfect makeup and his broad shoulders and his laugh that was like music to his ears, the most pure sound that Alec had ever heard in his life.

As they danced, Alec had only one thought: how much he wanted to kiss Magnus. He had kissed guys before, he had dated and been with guys before, but none of them had he wanted even half as much as he wanted Magnus right now. There was something about Magnus that pulled him in and he never wanted to let go. 

He barely noticed when the song was over, still just zoned in on Magnus. But when he did, he took his hand again. “Follow me,” Alec said, leading Magnus towards a “groom’s room” the reception hall had for men in the wedding party to change. He pulled him into the room and quickly shut the door, turning the lock behind him. He turned to look at Magnus and found himself getting pushed against the door, barely getting a groan out before Magnus was kissing him.

And oh God, Magnus was kissing him. 

It was all hot and lips and tongue and, fuck, that really was Magnus’s tongue in his mouth driving him wild. They stood there in that room for what felt like three hours, just making out and hands wandering in the best kind of way. Then, they heard a bang on the door. They pulled apart with a sigh and Alec turned, opening the door and he smoothed his shirt down while Magnus wiped at his bottom lip. 

They made their way back into the main room and Izzy gave them a look, walking over to him once he was alone again. “Please tell me you didn’t just hook up at my wedding.”

“Of course not, I’m classy. We just made out,” Alec teased and she groaned. 

“Good for you though. Magnus is a good guy. And really hot,” she said, nudging him. 

“He really is, isn’t he?”

It wasn’t too much longer before the DJ announced that they were playing the last song, a lot of people having already left the reception. When the music started up, Alec found himself gravitating towards Magnus again. He reached out for him to take his hand again, and Magnus took it without a second thought. They went back out on the dancefloor and started lazily swaying, both pretty tired at the late hour. He looked around and saw Izzy and Clary dancing as well, just whispering to each other and sharing soft kisses and he saw Jace, shockingly enough, with the bartender Maia. She rolled her eyes as he twirled her on the dance floor before he pulled her close.

And as Alec looked at Magnus again, he felt nothing but content. This was how it was supposed to be. “Let me walk you out to your car,” he said once the song stopped, still holding on to him. 

“What a gentleman,” he smiled. Magnus went to grab his things that he had left at a table and they made their way outside, Alec giving Jace a knowing look as he saw him helping Maia pack up the last bits of alcohol that she didn’t get rid of. 

As they got to Magnus’s car, he pulled Alec in for a quick kiss. “Tonight was great,” Magnus said, his hand on Alec’s jaw. “I’d love to see you again, if that’s okay.”

“It’s a date.”

And with that, and with Magnus’s number recently added to his phone, Alec headed home, on cloud nine. Even though he was exhausted, he couldn’t help but check his phone when he heard it ring, smiling at the pictures Magnus was sending him of their night, some of them of them together. 

He definitely had it bad. And for once, he didn’t mind.


End file.
